Ballasts provide power to one or more lamps and regulate the current, voltage, and/or power provided to the lamps. The ballast often contains one or more controllers, integrated circuits and other active and passive components to regulate the power provided to the lamp. Faults can disrupt ballast operation. For example, a momentary power interruption, such as the power source de-energizing and re-energizing, can affect continuous ballast operation. In some ballasts, the event of a power toggle results in the controller, which drives the power circuitry in the ballast, to detect a fault and inactivate the ballast until the controller resets. The reset of the controller occurs after a preset period of time has passed. A controller reset ‘restarts’ the controller to its initial power-up state, such that the controller begins its start-up cycle. The ballast remains off during this preset period of time, and power is not provided to the lamp until the controller completes the reset. The reset period of time is typically determined by the capacitive discharge of the power circuitry.